Omega-3 fatty acids effectively reduce total triglyceride and cholesterol levels in hypertriglycderidemic patients at large dosages. Since this condition is also commonly found in the diabetic population, particularly certain Type I and Type II sub- groups, we are interested in examining the effects of omega-3 fatty acids on lipid man platelet metabolism in diabetic patients.